


Let me teach you about 'The Sex'

by AndrewHussie



Category: South Park
Genre: Blow Jobs, Drunk Blow Jobs, M/M, Underage Drinking, butters is forever grounded
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-09
Updated: 2013-09-09
Packaged: 2017-12-26 03:55:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/961285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AndrewHussie/pseuds/AndrewHussie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>""You’re grounded, mister!"<br/>Butters sighed and clunked up to his room. He hadn’t even been doing anything wrong but his parents had decided that him hanging out with Kenny McCormick was a wrong in itself, so up to his room he went. "</p><p>Butters is constantly grounded, and Kenny likes to take these frequent moments to get drunk, and get his mack on. And if he can swing it, maybe something more.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let me teach you about 'The Sex'

"You’re grounded, mister!"  
Butters sighed and clunked up to his room. He hadn’t even been doing anything wrong but his parents had decided that him hanging out with Kenny McCormick was a wrong in itself, so up to his room he went. Soon afterwards, his parents came in and told him they were going out to dinner on a date, and he wasn't allowed to leave his room.

After a few hours of brainlessly flipping through his old outdoorsy nature magazines, he heard a thump on the side of the house and then the slide of his window. A bright orange parka lifted itself over the sill and into his room. Butters sat up.  
"Hey, buttercup, the rents got you holed up in your room again?" Kenny flopped onto Butters’ bed next to him and pulled a beer out of his jacket. "What’d you do this time? Steal a car? Rob a bank? Kill someone?"  
"My parents say you're a bad influence..."  
"Nu-uh! Im a good as fuck influence. I’m in the honors class you know."  
"No you're not..."  
Kenny shrugged, "eh, it's all relative."  
He pulled out another beer, "want one?"  
Butters looked at the beer for a moment before accepting. 

There was a time not long ago he would flat out decline even the thought of drinking alcohol, but as he got older he decided that drinking once in a while was okay. Kenny popped the cap for Butters before handing him the beer, then popped his own cap. Kenny had this weird way of swigging alcohol where he didn't have to actually pull down his jacket to drink it, yet his jacket didn't get wet, and the beer disappeared at an alarming rate. Butters would watch Kenny closely but could never figure it out. He gave up and took a sip of his own beer. It still tasted pretty gross to him, but he liked being around Kenny, and if drinking was what they did, then drinking was what they did. 

Butters didn't know how to fill the silence between them, and his mind started to wonder. He was thinking about his science project that was due next week, he had to make a model of what a cell looked like, and he had no idea what it looked like. He was pretty damn shitty at biology. He thought Kenny was probably really good at biology because of all the sex he's had and is always telling Butters about. Maybe that was a different biology, Butters thought it would be weird if people had to talk about cell nucleuses when they had sex. If that were the case then he would be really bad at sex. Kenny never talked about that stuff when he described it though, so maybe he was wrong in that train of thought. He looked over to Kenny, wondering if he should ask. Kenny was eying him from behind his beer. Butters flushed a bit, " did I, uh, was I, uh, talking out loud again?"  
"No, not at all..."  
"Alright, good, because that'd be-"  
"You don't talk about cell nucleuses when you fuck." Butters could hear the smile in Kenny’s voice.  
"Uh, whatuh?"  
"Yeah, you were actually talking out loud." 

Butters tried to hide his embarrassment by chugging his bottle, which didn't help because he started coughing profusely. Kenny laughed and patted his back harshly, "you okay there, buttercup?"  
"Y-yeah, I do this all the time!"  
"Fuck off, you've never chugged a beer in your life."  
"You don't know everything about me, I do stuff when you're not around!"  
"Yeah, sure, kiddo, but I'm your only source of booze, I'm pretty damn sure."  
Butters tried to glare at him, but he was starting to feel drunk, and he wasn't exactly an angry drunk like some of his friends. 

He leaned over and kissed Kenny on the cheek, getting a mouthful of parka hood. Kenny snorted and pulled down his hood so Butters could try again. In his frustration about not getting it right the first time, Butters yanked Kenny towards himself, throwing them off balance, and onto their sides, Kenny’s cheek smashing into Butters’ face.  
"Oh gosh darn it!"  
"Fuck, Butters, that hurt. Are you seriously drunk after your first fucking beer?"  
"No way, Kenny, that'sis stupid talking."  
Kenny smiled, and brushed his fingertips across Butters cheek, " I dunno, man, you sound pretty fucking drunk."  
"Nnno, that's an untrue assumption," Butters knitted his eyebrows together, "Put your things on my things."  
"The fuck are you saying?"  
"Put the lips on my lips, the kissing, let's do the kissing."  
"Oh yes, the kissing. Here I go then, princess buttercup, all the smooches you could ever fucking want."

Kenny leaned in and pressed his lips to Butters’, holding the other boy's head between his hands. They kissed softly for a while until Kenny could feel Butters relax under his hands. Butters nipped at Kenny’s lips, making Kenny smile. Kenny rolled on top of him and kissed down his neck, stopping to pull off Butters’ shirt, he started sucking on Butters collarbone. Butters’ breathing got ragged, and his face hot. Sure, Kenny had done this before once or twice, but it still took Butters by surprise, he wasn't used to this at all. Kenny trailed kisses down his chest, and rested his chin on Butters’ stomach, "hey, how about I teach you a little something about 'the sex'?" he put the last part in finger quotations. Butters’ face got hotter than it already was, "uhh, I don't think, the, my parents would approve if, my having a sexual relations, I think."  
"That’s why you don't tell them, buttercup. Besides, it's not full blown fucking, it's more just a little sucky sucky."  
"O-oh geez" Butters face felt hot and his head was swimming from the alcohol, "are you talking about, a um, a BJ?"  
"Yes sir, 100% all American dick sucking. I am talking about your mouth on my cock, and you loving it. I promise."  
Butters took a deep breath and nodded, "alright, Kenny. What do I do?"

Kenny grinned and gave Butters a quick kiss, "okay so first you sit down on your floor, on your knees, in front of mine." Kenny scooted to the edge of the bed as Butters sunk down in front of him. He spread his legs and started unzipping his jeans and pulled out his dick, Butters looked to the side to give Kenny privacy. Kenny took his hands and led him closer between his thighs. "The point is, you can look at my dick, it's okay." Kenny whispered. Butters inhaled sharply, and glanced down, quickly looking away again. Kenny squeezed Butters hands, "we don't have to do this you know, we can just kiss like the other times."

Butters looked everywhere but Kenny, after a moment he spoke, "n-no, I can do the thing, can I maybe just have the, some of the more beer, please?" Kenny handed him his bottle and Butters took a long drink. He sat there a moment, swaying, and then clapped his hands together. "mm'kay dokie, I can do thiz'm." he stared intently at Kenny’s hard dick in front of him, "right. I candefinity do that. So'um, I just take it, and..." Butters grabbed Kenny’s dick. Kenny bit his lip and moaned, he hadn't had any action in weeks, and the thought of teaching Butters how to be a cocksucker was making him harder than anything. 

"Suck, not blow, baby."  
Butters glanced up at him.  
"You can lick too, go ahead and lick up the shaft." Butters hesitantly stuck his tongue out and ran it about halfway up Kenny’s cock, tasting it. It was kind of salty, but otherwise normal. He started from the bottom again, making his way to the tip, and lapped at it for a while. Precum pearled at the small slit, Butters stared cross-eyed at it. Kenny watched him, smiling when Butters looked up at him questioningly.  
"y-you can lick that too, it's okay-- fuck..." Kenny moaned as Butters ran his tongue and soft lower lip across his slit to catch the pre dripping out of it. "Fuck, shit, can you suck it for me, buttercup?" 

Butters took the head of Kenny’s cock in his mouth and started to suck softly. Kenny moaned, but patted Butters on the forehead, pushing him off his dick, "w-wait. You're doing so good, but teeth fucking hurt, so you have to kind of fucking, like, put your lips over them so they don't scrape and shit." Butters nodded, and tried again, covering his teeth and sucking a bit harder. Kenny put his hand on the back of Butters head, "oh yes, fuck yes, that's good Butters." Butters tried to smile, but that made his teeth pop back out from under his lips, so he stopped, instead he tried to suck further down Kenny’s cock, but it was difficult.  
"Use your hand on what you can't fit in your mouth, okay? Fuck yeah, yes, move it up and down with your mouth, yes Christ, you were born to suck cock, buttercup." Butters blushed, he wasn't used to dirty talk like that, especially not directed at him. 

Kenny was breathing ragged, and moaning. Hearing what he was doing to Kenny made Butters pants get tight. Usually Butters would be super embarrassed for getting a boner, but right now, mixed with the alcohol, it just made him more confident that he was doing a bang up job at giving BJs. He twisted his tongue around the head of Kenny cock, making Kenny hiss in pleasure and tighten his grip on Butters’ hair, making Butters’ let out a low moan.  
"What, you fucking like me pulling your hair, baby? Huh?" Kenny panted out, and tugged Butters hair again, making him moan and suck harder. Kenny tugged Butters off his dick by his hair, Butters’ mouth giving a satisfying pop, saliva trailing from his tongue to the tip of Kenny’s dick. 

Butters eyes were half lidded and he was panting.  
"Shit, Butters, what a kinky little bitch you are. I never knew you liked your hair pulled."  
Butters blushed, "izzat bad if I do?"  
Kenny grinned, "no it's fucking awesome, you're such a hot piece of ass, and now I know you secretly like it rough. It's fucking hot, dude."  
Butters kept stroking Kenny’s dick, "Is it'uh secret if I didn't know?"  
"Maybe not, but we'll find out what else you like when I fuck that cute little ass of yours."  
"O-oh..." Butters trembled, he wasn't ready for stuff like that yet. Kenny leaned down and kissed his mouth till Butters felt like he was suffocating.  
"We can take it slow, buttercup, no need to fuck you tonight, just use that pretty little mouth of yours to make me cum."  
Butters smiled and blushed, relieved they weren't going further than this, and went back to sucking down Kenny’s dick. 

He bobbed his head up and down for a while, to the rhythm of Kenny’s jagged breathing. Kenny gripped Butters shoulder and moaned loudly, "fuck, fuck, fuck, oh god Butters, I'm gonna fucking cum, I'm gonna cum!" Butters popped his mouth off Kenny’s dick, eyes wide, "w-what do I do? Oh gosh, oh fudge!"  
"Jack me off, Christ, Jack me off!" Butters jerked his hand up and down Kenny’s dick quickly, Kenny panting and cussing until he let out a low moan and came on Butters hand a moment later. Kenny ran his hand through Butters hair, and smiled down at him, "fuck, you're amazing. You liked it, baby?"  
"Y-yeah, it felt good in my mouth..." Butters stood up and looked down at his pants, the outline of his boner prominent. Blushing, he stammered out, " so, um, uh, do you do the same to me now?"  
Kenny smirked and unzipped Butters’ corduroys, " hell yeah, buttercup. Enjoy."


End file.
